


Desirable Dream

by fullfirefafar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, literally i came back after months of hiatus, only to give u this hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: He loved feeling her warmth against her body.





	

 He loved feeling her warmth against his body.  
  
 “You’re doing great, love.” Over and over and over again he showered her with kisses and compliments. Right hand gently palmed her back, Jumin squeezed her own right hand with his left. Not once did his smile falter, and it never would as long as she was in his life. Eyes still closed from the moment he kissed the top of her head, Jumin bit back a wider smile to hear her joyful giggles.  
  
 “I think I’m getting the hang of this!” Excitement bubbling through her voice, she swayed her hips and tried to follow the beat of the music. Right hand perfectly cupping his left hand, she slid an inch closer until her nose tickled the side of his neck.  
  
 Laughter almost burst out to feel slender fingers casually tickling her back.   
  
 “Ju-min!” Warm lips brushing near his Adam’s apple, the brunette pulled back a little so that she could flash a childish pout at him.  
  
 Not once did he feel guilty at the action. Not once did she grow tired of seeing his smile.  
  
 “Forgive me, my lady.” One step to the side, Jumin once again pulled her close until his lips gingerly kissed her forehead. “But you teased me first.” Head tipped down to meet her gaze, the tall man leaned slightly until their foreheads softly nuzzled each other.  
  
 “I think it’s fair that I return the favour…” Before she could have a say in anything, Jumin surprised her with a sweet peck to those pink, luscious lips.  
  
 This only urged another pout. This only urged another kiss.  
  
 “Eeeee!” Heat flushed straight to the tips of her ears, she lightly shook her head and poked the tip of his nose with her own. “Focus, oppa!” White teeth carefully nibbling the insides of her cheeks, she huffed shyly at the sight of a cheeky smirk. “You’re supposed to teach me how to dance remember?”  
  
 His eyes were closed. His smile was ever present.  
  
 “Of course, my love.” Chuckles slipped through the tiniest gap of his mouth, Jumin – hesitantly – pulled back and stared at the beautiful goddess in his arms. “Now,” Back straightened and head cocked slightly, the corporate heir gave her right hand a gentle squeeze, “I will let you go with my left hand, so all you have to do is take a few steps back before spinning slowly into my arms.” God, just the thought of his sent his heart into a blissful frenzy.  
  
 The excitement shined brightly in her glorious eyes, she nodded once before giddily replying, “Got it, hubby!”  
  
 God, he loved her too much.  
  
 Shades of red vividly splashed in his face, Jumin slowly retracted his left hand away from her back. “And,” With right hand stretched forward and silvers eyes focused on no one but her, “one,” Jumin watched in sheer admiration at the sight of her adorably twirling back into his embrace.  
  
 He wondered if she could feel the rapid beat of his heart.   
  
 “Again, my angel.” Before she could turn, Jumin managed to sneak a kiss to the left side of her head.  
  
 He wondered if she could feel his face burning in sheer ecstasy at the sound of her laugh.  
  
 Again she slid a few steps away. Again she twirled closer until her back softly bumped against his chest.  
  
 “You’re amazing…” Thoughts and emotions now bared open for her, Jumin pressed another kiss to the side of her head. “You’re so talented, my love.”  
  
 God, he wondered if he could ever live without her laugh.  
  
 “One last time.” Eyes still closed, he meekly nuzzled her soft, brown hair. He felt her nod enthusiastically, and this only curled swirls at the corners of his smile.  
  
 At the sound of his heartbeat, Jumin once again released her and let the petite brunette tapped a few steps forward. Silver eyes fluttered open at the wonderful image of her presence.  
  
 Her hair swished gently at the single shake of her head. Her cheeks flushed deep red at the feel of his warmth. Even her waist gave that little jigle after she stopped in her step, making his heart skip a beat faster one too many times that one might thought he was ill.  
  
 And by God, her smile. Her smile was what kept him alive and positive. Her smile was what kept him happy and hopeful.  
  
 Her smile was what kept him believe that he truly wasn’t alone.  
  
  _I love you._ He found it funny to be unable to breathe properly. _I love you so much._ He found it funny to be so awestruck to a point of silence.  
  
 Her smile being the beacon of his dark and dreary life, she gently twirled back into his arms.  
  
 Silver eyes glossed in unbearable affection. Pink lips parted in speechless awe.  
  
 So with eyelids fluttered shut, Jumin spread his left arm wide open, ready and willing to wrap her in a tight, loving embrace.  
  
  _I love you._ She was close.  
  
  _I love you._ She was warm.  
  
  _I love you._ She was his.  
  
  _I love-_  
  
 But alas, before her back could even bump his chest, Jumin instead hugged empty air the moment her body disappeared into a cloud of white smoke.  
  
 The music screeched to a stop.  
  
 His steps faltered forward. His arms quickly spread open for balance. Silver eyes snapped wide open, gawking, mindlessly staring at the blank space before him.  
  
 “Whu-” Body shot up straight, Jumin turned left and right like a dumbfounded fool. “M-My dear?” Voice wavered from the shock, he spun his heel and looked at his surroundings. “My…My love?” Mouth now gaped open until each lip dried from the heavy breathing, Jumin shakily took one step forward. “S-Sweetheart…” The crack in his voice became more vivid. “D-Dear…W-Where…Where a-are y-ou?” The sobs in his throat became more painful.  
  
 No matter how far he looked. No matter how badly he cried, she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
 The room around him slowly dissolved into thick abyss. The air around him slowly turned into poison.  
  
 “Dear!” Panic rushed in quick, Jumin gasped silently before shakily, slowly rubbed his upper arms. “Dear, w-where…” White teeth clenched roughly, he dug his nails deep into the shivering skin of his arms. “Where are y _ou?!_ ” Fear strained the tone of his voice, he squeezed his eyes shut before snapping them open.  
  
 She still wasn’t there.  
  
 “Dear!” Over and over and over again he called for her until her name sputtered out of his own trembling lips. He looked left and right, vision seeing nothing but dark. Black pupils dilated into tiny dots in the middle of silver irises. Silver irises shrunk as well until his vision split into two.  
  
 She wasn’t here. She still wasn’t here.  
  
 Suddenly, hundreds and hundreds of red strings began tying around him. Hundreds and hundreds swiftly wrapped around his arms, his wrists. The thin material felt like sharp blades piercing into his skin, and sharp blades they were for some managed to tear through his shirt. Some bundled tightly around his waist. Some bound painfully around the shape of his neck.  
  
 He couldn’t breathe.  
  
 He gasped and choked and wheezed and cringed. He tried his very best to stretch his left hand. He tried his very best to wiggle free from the bloody clutch.  
  
 But to no avail, he couldn’t escape.  
  
  _H-Help…_ Tears finally pooled inside a pair of broken silvers. _H-He…Help…_ Tears finally trickled down past the crimson strings.  
  
  _I n-eed-you-_ Legs shaking from the agony that weighed heavily inside his chest, _I-I…nee-d…y-ou…_ Jumin dropped down to his knees. _Pl-ease…_ He gasped shortly once again, which was then the biggest mistake of his life for the strings only took it as an invitation to tighten its hold. P-ea-se…  
  
 She was nowhere to be seen.  
  
—  
  
 Elizabeth 3rd actually flinched herself awake at the sound of her owner’s gasp.  
  
 She was even more startled to feel Jumin sitting up straight without a single warning.  
  
 In and out and in and out the heir tried to recollect his reality. Sweat beaded down the sides of his head. Tears pooled faintly in the corners of his eyes. Though his bedroom was dark, Jumin was glad to see a shine of moonlight pouring through the window’s blinds.  
  
 One second.  
  
 Two seconds.  
  
 Three seconds went by achingly.  
  
 His heart still raced madly, but Jumin managed to even his breathing.  
  
  _A dream._ He reassured himself. It was just a dream.  
  
 A terrible, horrifying nightmare.  
  
 Time ticked slowly around him.  
  
 Back slumped forward, Jumin dropped his head into the palm of his right hand. “God…” Voice still faint and – to his surprise – croaked, he forced a single gulp before taking a long, deep breath.   
  
 What was that, he wondered. He never expected she would appear in his dream. Hell, he never believed in dreams in the first place. Sure, he had had a few nightmares every now and then. But even the heir knew it was just the trick of the mind. Never had it bothered Jumin the moment he woke up. Never had it made him so shaken that he was still shivering in his wake.  
  
 But to have her appear in his dream. To see her smile because of him. To see him being in pure bliss because of her. It felt too real. His heart still pounded maniacally, even more so since she was still in his mind. His heart ached so excruciatingly, even more so since he now missed seeing her smile.  
  
 It felt too real to be a dream.  
  
 The low vibration of his phone startled him back to reality. Head weakly turned to the left, Jumin peeked at the notification in his phone.  
  
 He knew who it was.  
  
 He didn’t know whether to laugh or scream at the torturous twist of his heart.  
  
 Left hand shakily reached for the smartphone. Head still leaned into his right palm, Jumin unlocked his phone and opened the messenger.  
  
 She had logged out of the chatroom a few minutes he entered.  
  
 She and Zen had been shamelessly flirting again.  
  
 Jumin didn’t know why, but he felt utterly frustrated to feel tears in his eyes.  
  
 Phone furiously placed by his side, he brought both hands up to his face. “God…” Regret loomed greatly over him once his vision was cupped.  
  
 He could still see her. He could still see her dancing so happily with him. He could still see her smiling so beautifully in front of him. Her laughter rang so lovingly in his ears. Her warmth seeped comfortably through his body.  
  
 But all of it weren’t real.  
  
 All of those weren’t for him.  
  
  _It just a dream…_ Slim fingers firmly caressed his eyelids, Jumin took another deep breath. _It’s just a dream. It wasn’t real._  
  
 But it felt too real.  
  
  _It wasn’t…_ The bits of his shattered heart trembled weakly at the reminder of her smile. _It…It wasn’t…_ The hollow hole in his chest twisted knots inside of him. _It…It wasn’t-_  
  
 He remembered her texts with Zen.  
  
  _She’s…not…_ His lips pursed tightly at the agonizingly annoying emotion. _Mine…_  
  
 A single tear trickled down flushed cheeks.  
  
 He missed feeling the warmth he never had.  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯


End file.
